


Feverish

by Mintyaegyo



Series: He’s an Addict [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barista AU, Barista!Hongjoong, Barista!San, Fluff, Headaches, Hongjoong is a sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, San is whiny, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomit, Worried Wooyoung, barista!jongho, caring hongjoong, coffee shop AU, i guess, mentions of vomit, migraine mention, panic mention, san is precious, san is sick, san throws up, supervisor hongjoong, whiny, wooyoung actually does not drink coffee in this one, wooyoung is a caring boyfriend, worried hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: San thought he’d be able to handle feeling a little under the weather.Turns out, he could not.(They let Wooyoung drive a car.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: He’s an Addict [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743106
Kudos: 120





	Feverish

  
San definitely had not gotten enough sleep the night before. He’d been tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. One moment, he was too hot so he’d kick his blankets off, and the next, he was shivering like that time Jongho had accidentally locked him in the freezer. 

He woke up from his rest- if you could even call it that, and stretched his arms with a soft groan. He runs a hand through his messy bedhead. Why was he so sweaty if he had been freezing? He definitely needed a shower, he thought as he makes his way to the bathroom, stripping off his t-shirt and boxers and turning the water on, hoping the shower would help wake him up. 

The shower did _not_ help wake him up. San could definitely feel a dull throb behind his temples, signalling he was definitely in for a bad headache. He checks the time on his phone, cursing at himself because he definitely has to get ready for his shift, but all he really wanted to do was crawl back into his bed and try to actually sleep. He sighs softly as he slides his black jeans on, and then whatever black t-shirt and hoodie he had worn yesterday that he’d thrown on the floor after he’d gotten home. 

The morning sunlight hurts his eyes and he makes a pained noise as he walked to his car, getting in and starting it. Before he drives off, he sends Wooyoung a good morning text, forgoing any emoji because he definitely was late and Hongjoong would chastise him. Wooyoung can deal without the sun emoji for one day. 

San stumbles into the cafe, hoodie haphazardly falling off his shoulder as he murmurs a greeting to Hongjoong who looked up from the counter at the sound of the door. 

“Morning, San” Hongjoong hums, taking a sip of his green tea. Hongjoong typically didn’t drink too much coffee, despite working at the Starbucks. He much preferred the ‘refined’ and ‘classic’ tastes of tea. Sometimes San and Jongho teased him for it. Wooyoung definitely did as well, especially since he was known to slip Wooyoung the odd chamomile tea when he gets too riled up. 

San lets out a tired hum in response- San did tend to be somewhat grumpy in the mornings, but he still wasn’t usually extraordinarily quiet. He doesn’t take his hoodie off before he slides his green apron on, before he clocks himself in on the till beside Hongjoong’s smaller body, hunched over the day’s checklist, or whatever he was looking at. 

Hongjoong clicks his tongue, wondering what crawled up San’s ass before he feels the heat of San’s body next to him. Why did did San keep his hoodie on if he was so warm? Hongjoong choses to ignore it for fear of any answer. Wooyoung had probably kept him up late and marked him all up and he definitely couldn’t stomach that though. 

They get on with their day, doing basic tasks and wiping down the machines. it wasn’t a particularly busy day, despite being pretty nice out. San was still uncharacteristically quiet, unless he was using his customer voice to interact with anyone who’d ordered a coffee. 

San’s headache was definitely in full force now, and it felt like somebody was squeezing and stabbing at his brain. He had gotten himself a coffee at some point, hoping the warm liquid would help ease some of the tension- sometimes Wooyoung got headaches when he hadn’t had a coffee that day so he thought maybe it was because he hadn’t had caffeine in a while, but all it did was eat at the inside of his stomach and make him feel incredibly queasy. 

San massages his temples and tries to take a deep breath to calm his body, leaning against the back counter for a moment. Why the fuck was he so cold for? He shivered for a moment, almost letting out a tiny whine before wandering back over to help Hongjoong make a coffee as the elder supervisor worked the till. 

“Thanks, San” Hongjoong says to him, distracted by the customer. San hums again in response. His body felt all cold and sluggish as he poured the coffee and the cup shook a little in his hand before it slips out out of it, clattering to the floor. Hot coffee spills out of it, dripping down the counter and all over San’s shoes. San lets out a horrified squeak, the noise and stress of what he’d just done making him feel even more sick, so he just sinks down to his knees, holding his head. 

“Uh, if you’d just wait a moment-“ Hongjoong says hurriedly to the customer before kneeling down in front of San. Clearly, something was very wrong and he would be lying if that thought wasn’t in the back of his mind from the moment San walked in the door in the morning. The customer just nods in understanding, standing back to give both the baristas some space. 

“Sorry! ‘m sorry, hyung, i’ll clean it up- i-i promise.. i just-“ San rambles on anxiously until Hongjoong takes the younger’s hand in his on and tilts his head up with a finger to make him look up. 

“San, look at me... fuck, you’re shaking-“ Hongjoong murmurs, eyes anxiously looking at the younger barista. San looks up at Hongjoong, cheeks flushed with sickness and the shame of making a mistake. He hadn’t dropped a coffee like that since his third day on the job. He was better than that. His head wanders in a downward spiral and his head pulses painfully. He squeezes Hongjoong’s hand and lets out a soft whimper from the pain. “San.” Hongjoong says again, tilting his head. “It’s okay. It happens. I’m going to take you to sit in the office, okay?” 

San doesn’t answer, but he lets Hongjoong help his sore body up off the floor, stomach rolling dangerously as he stands up. He lets out another whine as Hongjoong leads him to the little back room, setting the shaking boy down in the chair. 

“Just rest here for a bit, i know you aren’t feeling the greatest.” Hongjoong hums, speaking quietly. “i’m going to deal with the customers, clean everything up and then come back to check on you, yeah?” 

San shakes his head no, he was burden and wanted to help. He made a mess, he should clean it up. Shaking his head was a big mistake, and it makes his stomach roll painfully. He curls up on the chair before he can actually refuse Hongjoong. 

“That’s what I thought” Hongjoong huffs fondly, giving San a quick smile before he dashed out to make the coffee himself. He pouts as he goes about his duties, thinking about how unwell San seemed. The customers had all dwindled away, leaving Hongjoong alone behind the counter. He leans against it, taking the opportunity to call Jongho in early, one hand holding the phone, the other idly playing with his little ponytail. Jongho agrees to come in as soon as possible and Hongjoong all but runs back to the office, but not before fixing a cup of water for San. 

San groans to himself, entire body cold and shivery and hurting. His head was swimming and his stomach really felt awful. He sucks in a pained breath as his stomach flipped and he clapped a hand to his mouth, eyes going wide before he dashed past Hongjoong to the bathroom. Hongjoong blinked, tilting his head in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him and he cursed, opting to wait outside the bathroom for San instead of going to the office. 

San kneels down in front of the toilet, stomach contents immediately forcing it’s way out and he whines, one hand holding his fevered head up for support. He takes a breath before gagging again, soft tears falling from his eyes. He whimpers as his stomach contracts again. 

Hongjoong grimaces as he hears San retch behind the door. If he was really that unwell, why didn’t he call in sick? Hongjoong supposed that would have to be a conversation for later. He looks around the store to make sure there’s no customers waiting before he knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Sannie?” Hongjoong murmurs softly, cringing at the sad sight in front of him. San was sitting with his back against the wall, legs pulled up to his chest and his head hidden inside his sweater paws against his legs. Hongjoong reaches to flush the toilet for him before kneeling in front of the feverish barista. “I called Jongho in early. Are you- are you okay?” He asks cautiously, pressing the back of his hand to San’s forehead. Hot. San just whines in response. 

“S-sorry, hyung... don’t feel well.” 

“I know San, it’s okay.. I’ve brought you some water, here” Hongjoong holds the cup out to San, who makes a face, but takes it with a shaky hand, hidden in the depths of his hoodie sleeve. San closes his eyes and sips the water slowly, breath hitching. “Are you going to barf again?” 

San shakes his head, passing the cup back to Hongjoong. 

“Are you okay to let me help you back to the office?” San nods and holds his hand out for Hongjoong, who helps the younger barista stand, arm around San’s slim waist as they slowly make their way back to the office. Thank god Jongho lives close, because he tumbles in as soon as Hongjoong sits San back in the chair, giving a timid wave. 

“Is he okay?” Jongho asks Hongjoong as he punches his clock in, and simultaneously writing someone’s name on their cup without missing a beat. Jongho was so reliable, it made Hongjoong melt. 

“I’m okay” San mumbles softly, playing with the edges of the hoodie sleeves, cheeks red and flushed, despite his pale demeanour. Hongjoong gives him _a look._ “I can still take orders-“ 

“Yeah, fuck that. You just puked your guts out, kid” San opens his mouth to protest but thinks better of it, shrinking his fevered head underneath the hood, hair peeking out messily. “I’d drive you home, but I know the rush is going to come soon...” He hums in thought. “Have you got your phone?” San gives a weak hum in response, head feverishly leaning back against the chair as he clumsily pulls his phone out of it his pocket, screen flashing with probably ten messages from Wooyoung. 

“Why?” San murmurs, rubbing his eyes. God, his head really fucking hurt. He lets out another soft whimper and curls up tighter on the chair. Hongjoong frowns in worry, deciding against asking San to do it himself. San, for some reason did not have a passcode on his phone so, forgoing actually reading Wooyoung’s texts, Hongjoong goes straight to the contacts app and presses the sickening one labeled ‘☀️Wooyoungie~~💕😘’ and calls. 

_“Sannie!? Are you on your break?”_ Wooyoung answers within less than a second. _“You didn’t use an emoji this morning, do you not love me anymore?”_

Hongjoong can hear the familier pout and chuckles softly, despite the situation. 

“Wooyoung? it’s Hongjoong.” He starts. 

_“Hongjoong!? Hyung! But this is San’s phone, right? Where is San? Did he get locked in the freezer again?”_ Wooyoung whines with a worried giggle. 

“No, he’s not in the freezer.” Hongjoong brushes him off, chuckling. “The thing is, Wooyoung, San’s feeling really sick, and I don’t trust him to drive himself home so.. you uh, have to come pick him up.” 

“ _Oh_.” Hongjoong can hear Wooyoung suck in a breath, presumably panicked for a moment. “ _Oh, fuck, is he okay? Uh, i’ll be there as soon as I can, hyung, i’ll run!_ ” Hongjoong chuckles. 

“Think he has a migraine or something” Hongjoong hums. “He’ll be okay, I’ll see you soon, Wooyoung.” And with that Hongjoong hangs up San’s phone, leaving it on the desk. He brushes a gentle hand through the younger’s sweaty hair, feeling his heart squeeze. He wishes he could do more for the boy, but alas, he was just the supervisor for a Starbucks and not a doctor, or even a father. 

He was worried for San, and didn’t like anyone close to him suffering- San was a nice boy, hardworking and polite. He didn’t deserve to be in such a state. Hongjoong sighed, sitting on the crate next to the office chair where San has curled up for a moment, letting himself panic about not being able to do more, until Jongho had to come tell him that he needed help with something on the till. Hongjoong nods, saying he’ll be right there. He moves the trash can close to the side where San’s head was leaning against the chair. 

“If your stomach gets upset again, the trash can is right here, yeah?” Hongjoong murmurs, caressing San’s head for a moment before he dashes off to actually run his store. 

About half an hour later, Wooyoung dashes in, panting and sweaty, cheeks red from exertion. He tumbles over to the counter and waves down Hongjoong. Hongjoong lets out a fond chuckle. Wooyoung had definitely ran all the way here like he said he would. Despite Wooyoung being chaotic and irritating at the best of times, he really did care a lot about San and Hongjoong was very fond of the boy. 

“Hyung” Wooyoung says, eyes wide with worry. “I knew something was wrong when he didn’t use any emojis when he texted me this morning” Hongjoong shakes his head with a soft chuckle and takes Wooyoung’s hand, leading him to the office. Wooyoung takes one look at San’s pathetic sleeping form and lets out a concerned whine. He steps over and feels San’s forehead. “Fever.” he murmurs. 

“Yeah, he’s been burning up all day. Fucker should’ve called in sick” Hongjoong says. 

“What exactly happened?” Wooyoung asks as he idly pets San’s messy hair. San lets out a soft groan. Wooyoung didn’t want to wake him. 

“He was just quiet so i thought he didn’t get enough sleep, but he looked like shit.” Hongjoong explains, tugging on his hair. “He went to help me with a customer but the poor thing was shaking so hard he spilled the coffee and had a panic attack so i had to drag his ass to the office to calm him down- I could tell he had a fever” Wooyoung nods, lips curled in a pout. “I went to call Jongho in and check on him, but he was puking his guts out” Wooyoung turns pale and makes a face. He didn’t like that part. 

“My Sannie!” Wooyoung pouted and whined, leaning down to give the sick barista soft kisses against his head. San whines feverishly. 

“W-Woo?”

“It’s me, Sannie, Hongjoong called me” Wooyoung brushes San’s bangs softly. San starts to sniffle and cry, and maybe that also made Hongjoong want to cry. Wooyoung looks at a loss for words- probably wondering how he’s going to lug his boyfriend home when he’s barely conscious and shaking with fever. 

“Find his keys, drive his car.” Hongjoong instructs Wooyoung, who shushes San softly with little kisses, moving a hand to pat down the barista’s pockets, pulling the set of keys out. “You have your license, yeah?” Wooyoung nods. “And please don’t let him come in tomorrow, despite what he tells you” Wooyoung nods again with a soft giggle- it was so like San to want to put others first. 

“Yes, hyung” Wooyoung then turns to San again. “Baby, Sannie, i’m gonna take you home, okay? Can you stand?” San nods, pouting as he holds onto Wooyoung’s outstretched bands, shakily moving to his feet and leaning against the shorter blonde. Wooyoung wraps an arm around San’s slim waist to support them as he leads the barista out of the back office and to the cafe. 

“Thank you Wooyoung, I really appreciate it. Take care of him well and keep me updated, yeah?” Hongjoong nods at the younger boys softly. Wooyoung smiles and gives hongjoong a wave, keys dangling in his hand. He leads a stumbling San out to the car, helping him get into the passenger seat before getting in the driver’s and starting it, turning the radio down low just in case it hurt San’s head more. San slumps against the window with his eyes closed and Wooyoung’s heart hurts for the barista. 

“Hongjoong said you puked so.. if you uh, if that happens again, tell me to pull over, okay?” Wooyoung murmurs, hand on San’s leg, rubbing it soothingly. San simply whimpers in response and Wooyoung takes that as affirmative, before he drives off to San’s apartment. 

San falls asleep on the way there so the drive is uneventful, despite Wooyoung feeling a little anxious and worried. He parks in San’s parking spot, and removes his seatbelt, running a hand through his blonde hair. He opens the door for San, gently kissing the sick boy’s forehead before gently shaking him awake. 

“San, baby, we’re home~” He murmurs softly. San whines and blinks his eyes open for a moment before he decides he’d rather curl into himself. “Baby, we’ve got to go inside” San doesn’t respond- presumably because he’s in too much pain to walk, so Wooyoung huffs and gently tries to lift San out of the car. San isn’t the heaviest kid ever and Wooyoung has literal heart eyes for the boy, so he hoists San up less than gracefully against his own body and locks the car before he waddles the both of them inside the building. He takes the elevator, holding San close and whispering sweet nothings to the barista when he whines that he’s feeling dizzy on the way up. 

Wooyoung carries San into his apartment room and stumbles over to the bed, laying San down gently against the unmade covers, thrown off that morning. San curls up in the bed and Wooyoung thinks about undressing San and helping him put pajamas on, but San’s already curled up tightly and Wooyoong thinks it would be better to just let his sick boyfriend sleep. He pulls the duvet up over San’s shaky body and sits next to him, stroking his back softly. San frowns and whimpers softly, and Wooyoung is there to soothe him, rubbing circles on his back. San soon falls asleep again, and Wooyoung places San’s favorite plushie close to his arms. 

He sits up and pulls his phone out, feeling like it would be a good idea to tell Hongjoong that they’d gotten home in one piece. Their hyung and San’s supervisor had looked pretty worried when Wooyoung had arrived and as much as Wooyoung really did like to stir up trouble just because, he did not want Hongjoong panicking about him or San, so he shoots a quick text to let Hongjoong know San was asleep and home, adding several emojis because that’s just how he is. 

Wooyoung leaves a glass of water and some ibuprofen on the bedside table for whenever San did wake up, and opted to climb in behind him and cuddle him, wanting San to feel safe and warm as he recovers. Wooyoung falls asleep with his cheek pressed again San’s back, arm protectively over the elder’s body. 

San wakes up a couple hours later, feeling sweltering heat all around him. He groans at the pounding in his head, nearly forgetting that he was definitely sick. He felt very out of it, like he couldn’t breathe. He whimpers softly, feeling like he couldn’t move until he realizes Wooyoung’s arm is strewn over him. He gives a tiny smile. Wooyoung was asleep next to him. Wait.. why was Wooyoung here? Why was he _home_? 

“W-Woo?” San murmurs quietly, shaking Wooyoung’s arm. The blonde mumbles something unintelligible as he wakes up, an adorable pout on his face. 

“Sannie? How’re you feeling?” Wooyoung yawns as he sits up. “Left some medicine on your table, take it” He demands with a soft smile in his voice. 

“Shitty” San murmurs, pout in his voice. “How did i get home..?” He wonders, head all muddled and confused in his fevered state. He gratefully takes one of the ibuprofen, swallowing it with the water and hoping that it stays down. 

“I uh, I drove your car” Wooyoung admits with a proud grin. “Hongjoong called me from your phone and had me come pick you up”

“ _Hongjoong_ let you _drive_?!” San asks incredulously, sinking back onto the bed. 

“What, did you want to walk home?” Wooyoung giggles, tilting his head fondly. San shakes his head. 

“I guess i really was in a bad state..” He murmurs, laying back with a soft ‘oof’. “I thought i would be okay to work, I really did...” Wooyoung just hums in response, rubbing San’s stomach under his hoodie. “I worried Hongjoongie hyung didn’t i? And Jongho has to work extra now..” San worries, fussing with his hair. 

“You were pretty much unconscious... I almost had a heart attack, baby..” Wooyoung frowns, continuing to rub San’s stomach. “Please don’t worry about work right now, you got a bad fever.” San lets out a frustrated whine. 

“But- but Hongjoong-“ 

“Hongjoong will be fine, baby” 

“Woo...” San whines again, nuzzling his sore head into Wooyoung’s neck and Wooyoung wraps his arms around the barista, fingers running down his back. 

“Sannie, it’s okay.. just sleep, I’ll take care of you” Wooyoung murmurs and as San clings onto him, Wooyoung continues to rub his back until he does fall asleep again, comforted by Wooyoung’s presence. 

He doesn’t wake up again until the next morning, Wooyoung’s legs tangled in his and arms protectively around him. 

And Wooyoung had to hide his keys so he wouldn’t drive himself to work. 


End file.
